Fogo
by XxA27xX
Summary: Molly estuda jornalismo. Sherlock é seu professor. O que acontece quando as notas de Molly ficam baixas?


Ela cruzava as pernas tentando conseguir alguma fricção para aliviar-se. Ficou sentada na ultima carteira da sala de aula, encostada na parede gelada, tentando não ser notada por ninguém enquanto olhava seus professores com outras intenções.

Os olhares tinham sido bem retribuídos por Sherlock Holmes, com um doutorado em línguas, ele ministrava suas aulas com clareza, habilidade lhe concedida naturalmente. Molly tentava prestar atenção nas diversas regras em vez de prestar atenção na crescente vontade que parecia lhe consumir. E começava pelo meio de suas pernas.

Quando o sinal bateu, ela respirou aliviada. Todos os alunos saíram apressados e ela se manteve no mesmo lugar, inquieta e excitada. Suas pernas cruzadas com força.

_ Não vai comer? _ a voz soou à sua direita.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

_ Não estou com fome, professor.

Ele se aproximou com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

_ Percebi que não anda aparecendo nas minhas aulas de redação. Está acontecendo alguma coisa, senhorita Hooper?

_ Não, não! _ ela se apressou em responder. _ Apenas... indisposição.

_ Indisposição? _ o professor se aproximou, parando em sua frente, a distancia perigosamente se fechando. _ Não gosta mais de escrever?

_ Gosto, é claro que...

_ Então, devo crer que o problema sou eu? _ Sherlock provocou, fazendo a aluna olhar para cima, o encarando.

_ Certamente não... _ o homem se ajoelhou, apoiando suas mãos nas coxas nuas da aluna.

Ela manteve-se calada, ocupada demais em observar os movimentos tentadores de Sherlock Holmes em sua frente.

_ Então, senhorita Hooper, se foi apenas preguiça temo que terei que tomar providências. _ ele estava perto, sua reação foi quebrar o contato visual e olhar para o chão, sem saber o certo o que fazer. Quando sua atenção foi voltada novamente ao professor, suas mãos estavam apertando seu pescoço, com a força e pressão certas.

_ Quieta, quietinha... Senhorita Hooper, espere aqui no final da aula. Está na hora de você começar a entender as consequências dos seus atos.

Quando ele se levantou e arrumou sua camiseta social, o sinal novamente bateu. Enquanto a sala de aula novamente enchia, Molly tinha seus pensamentos conturbados pelo o que realmente tinha acontecido. Seu professor tinha mesmo a sufocado a deixando molhada e tremendo de ansiedade? Sua cabeça estava confusa, sua respiração alterada, e novamente, suas pernas cruzadas com tamanha força.

E no final da aula, como prometido, lá estava ele. Com a sua maleta em uma mão e a chave do carro na outra, Sherlock direcionou Molly até o estacionamento sem dizer uma palavra.

_ Senhor Holmes... Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Eu preciso estar em casa cedo.

_ Entre no carro, Molly. Eu não vou lhe machucar. _ e depois que ele destrancou a porta, ela entrou no carro caro de seu professor.

_ Você sabia que altamente inapropriado vir de shorts para a escola?

Molly fez uma careta.

_ Bem, isso é extremamente sexista!

Sherlock apenas riu e concordou com a cabeça.

_ Tirei seu shorts, Molly. _ ele falou sem tirar os olhos da estrada em sua frente.

_ O que? _ a moça estava chocada com o pedido.

_ Você ouviu, Molly. Tire seus shorts, eu quero ver o que você esconde no meio das pernas...

Percebendo o constrangimento da aluna, Sherlock passou a mão pelo rosto de Molly, parando em um aperto leve em seu queixo.

_ Não se preocupe, eu já lhe assegurei, eu não vou te machucar.

Vendo o sorriso no rosto de seu professor, Molly resolveu acatar a ordem e tirou seu shorts, olhando para a janela, escondendo seu rosto corado de constrangimento.

O professor riu suavemente e estacionou o carro em um terreno, longe de qualquer sinal de civilização.

Molly congelou. Todos os seus sentidos gritavam para ela correr o mais rápido que podia, que algo muito errado ia acontecer ali e que poderia acabar muito mal. Por outro lado, o cheiro de perfume caro e menta que vinha do homem ao seu lado trazia uma certa segurança. Ele havia dito, nenhum mal ia acontecer à ela.

_ Pois bem, Molly. Vá para o banco de trás.

Enquanto Sherlock abriu a porta e entrou no carro pelo banco de trás, Molly se xingou mentalmente por ter simplesmente pulado para o banco de trás. O professor trancou as portas e ligou o ar condicionado, imediatamente, a garota sentiu o ar frio encostar em seu rosto. Depois dos pequenos detalhes resolvidos, ele deitou no banco e esticou suas longas pernas no banco.

Apontando para um vão entre suas pernas, Sherlock a chamou.

_ Sente-se aqui.

Ela sentou.

_ Agora... abra suas pernas, Molls. _ o hálito quente diretamente na nuca da aluna, que sem delongas obedeceu.

Os longos dedos de Sherlock Holmes passearam pelo pescoço e clavícula, circulou os seios e finalmente chegou ao centro úmido de Molly Hooper.

_ As regras são claras e simples, Molly. Suas notas podem e vão ser melhoradas com a condição que você me faça alguns favores. _ seus dedos agora estavam por dentro da calcinha. _ Você pode desistir a qualquer momento, entenda que eu não estou lhe forçando a fazer nada.

Molly rebolou querendo mais.

_ Vejo que concordou com os termos... _ ele comentou sarcástico, dando a Molly o que ela queria. Seu movimento começou a ficar mais rápido, ele pegava a umidade de seu centro e levava até o clítoris, fazendo a garota gemer baixinho. Ele então começou a mordiscar a pele alva do pescoço, dando leves chupadas deixando a pele avermelhada.

Molly estava em completo êxtase. Nunca, nem em suas melhores fantasias ela poderia ter imagino aquela situação e nem a metade do prazer que somente os dedos de seu professor estavam lhe proporcionando.

_ Ah! Mais uma regrinha, Molly. Quero que me avise quando for gozar, entendido?

_ Sim... hmm. Ah! Sim, senhor Holmes!

Ele apenas riu e continuou o que estava fazendo, com a maestria de um profissional.

Alguns minutos depois, quando os gemidos de Molly ficaram mais urgentes e ela arranhava a perna de seu professor, ela o avisou, com a respiração entre cortada.

_ Eu.. vou... ah!

_ Segunda parte da regra, Molls. Você vai ter que pedir permissão se quiser gozar...

A garota gemeu em descontentamento, sentindo suas bochechas corarem de vergonha.

_ Senhor Holmes? _ ela chamou, com os olhos fechados com força.

_ Sim, senhorita Hooper.

_ Posso... Ahh! Óh Deus, eu posso gozar, por favor?!

Ela podia sentir a ereção de seu professor em suas costas, e seu orgasmo estava tão perto que ela não sabia se conseguiria aguentar a pausa que Sherlock deu para gemer em vez de responder sua pergunta.

_ Pode, Molly. Você pode.

E com um grito, Molly chegou ao orgasmo, gemendo e rebolando nos dedos de seu professor. Depois que seu corpo relaxou, Molly se sentiu envergonhada, culpada. Era definitivamente algo muito errado, imoral, e Molly, por mais que negasse, estava amando tudo aquilo.

_ Muito bem... _ Sherlock levou seus dedos até a boca de Molly e a fez chupa-los. _ Agora quero que você se vire para mim e sente em meu colo.

E assim ela fez. Não antes que Sherlock tirasse seu rijo membro da cueca e o deixasse esperando por ela.

Com calma, o homem se posicionou na entrada de sua aluna e esperou que ela se sentasse.

Quando ela finalmente sentou, arfando e gemendo de desconforto, Sherlock foi mais uma vez paciente.

Seus dedos voltaram ao clítoris de Molly que gemeu ato de desconforto.

_ Hmm... Tão sensível, Molls...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a rebolar, dessa vez fazendo Sherlock gemer. Molly era tentadoramente apertada, do jeito que ele tinha previsto e esperado. Ela pensava que ele não via todos os olhares e todas as vezes que ela tentou abafar sua excitação com as pernas cruzadas, isso o deixava louco. Queria saber como seria ter Molly Hooper, uma brilhante estudante de jornalismo, em seu colo e a hora finalmente tinha chegado.

Com uma intimidade inesperada, a garota agarrou-se nos cabelos encaracolados do homem em sua frente e forçou seu quadril contra o dele. Sherlock retribuiu colocando suas mãos na cintura da aluna, a guiando para cima e para baixo. Seus gemidos agora se misturavam, e um abava os prazeres do outro com a boca.

_ Me diga, Molly. Como é saber que você está fodendo com o seu professor? _ ele a provocou.

Molly não se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas marcou-lhe o pescoço com uma mordida, o que fez Sherlock gemer embaixo de si.

Quando novamente Molly parecia estar a beira de um novo orgasmo, Sherlock a empurrou, fazendo-a deitar no banco e bater a cabeça, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Sem avisos, ele penetrou três dedos dentro dela e os movimentou com força. Agora, Molly gritava pelo inesperado e pelo prazer que a fazia revirar os olhos.

_ Lembre-se de pedir permissão, Molls! _ ele avisou em cima dela, com os lábios grudados nos da moça, sugando todos os gemidos e choros que escapavam-lhe a garganta.

_ Sherlock!

_ Sim, Molly! Você pode! _ ele tirou o tempo para investir mais no orgasmo da aluna, seus movimentos ágeis e agressivos trouxeram a Molly um orgasmo múltiplo que no final a deixou quase desacordada.

Quando suas respirações se acalmaram, Molly procurou o olhar de seu mentor e o beijou em agradecimento.

_ Obrigada, professor.

Ele apenas a beijou em resposta, tirou seus dedos de dentro de Molly e mais uma vez, a fez experimentar seu próprio gosto. Os vidros embaçados do carro e seus corpos suados, contrastavam com a sensação de extrema paz que ambos sentiam.

Sherlock começou a ajeitar sua roupa e foi para o banco do motorista. Juntou do chão o shorts de Molly e a entregou.

_ Mas, senhor Holmes, você não teve...

_ Um orgasmo? _ ele riu e colocou o cinto de segurança. _ O que te leva a pensar que já acabou?


End file.
